Subtract. $32.8 - 26 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}32.8 - 26\\\\ &=32.8-26.0\\\\ &=328\text{ tenths} - 260\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=68\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=6.8 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $3$ ${2}$ $.$ ${8}$ $2$ $6$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{2}{\cancel3}$ $\overset{12}{\cancel{2}}$ $.$ ${8}$ $-$ $2$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $6$ $.$ $8$ $32.8 - 26 = 6.8$